Sakura
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Its been 20 years since they've seen each other. They reunite under a Sakura cherry blossom tree. GohanxChibiusa/Rini


_We knew each other…. _

_We always played with each other when I see you… _

_When I had to go… _

_I sadly had to say goodbye… _

_Years gone by… _

_And… I was unable to see you… _

_You have always been in my heart… _

_I've waited until the day… _

_Our paths crossed each other…_

_Once again. _

The soft rays emanated from the sun giving the sky a warm glow. The cherry blossom trees stood in full bloom in a designated park a few distances away from the city. But… there was one Sakura tree that stood tall among its kind on top of a grassy hill.

A young raven-haired man lay comfortably under the tree with his hands folded behind his head. He wore a white blouse that was slightly loose and tucked into his dark red pants. The white long sleeves were looser. A black vest that reached down slightly by his waist was worn over his shoulders. On his feet were black shoes.

A peaceful smile was graced on the man's lips as he slept. He didn't pay any mind as the grass needles tickled his skin as the slight, cool breeze whisked against his feature.

The silence of Mother Nature became interrupted in a few moments as….

"Excuse me, Hello there!"

One eye opened and gazed at the new comer. It was a young woman about his age with short pink hair that reached slightly to her shoulders, and ruby eyes. A white-pinkish spaghetti top covered her chest and abdomen showing her curves, with the top rim clung to her like a second skin. She had a short, frilly like rose-colored skirt and white socks that reached up to her mid-thigh. On her feet were reddish pink buckled shoes with a 1-inch heel. On each wrist were two golden bracelets; and on her ears were pierced silver earrings. A golden crescent moon was safely placed on her upper chest with the chain wrapped around her neck.

Gohan stared at her for a moment, a bit stunned by her beauty. Somewhere in his gut, this girl seemed familiar to him. He released a small cough to regain his posture and before he had more thoughts.

"And…you are?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed. "You're in my favorite spot to watch the Sakura," she said sternly.

Gohan raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

She pointed rudely at him. "No excuses, Mister!"

He frowned then stood up to defend himself. "I believe I came here first and…" he gave her a challenging look. "I don't believe I see your name on it, either." He smirked as the girl seemed taken aback.

"Well, I don't see YOUR name anywhere here, EITHER!" the pink haired retorted, crossing her arms. Now it was his turn to be taken aback. He released a small sigh and gave a slight smile.

"Would you like to watch the Sakura with me?" he offered. The girl stared at him for a moment and pondered. She smiled and shrugged a little.

"I…don't mind some company."

Gohan sat on the grass and the girl sat beside him. They stared into the far distance for a moment.

"So, what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Chibiusa"

"WHAT?"

The young woman gave him a look with a raised brow. "What's wrong with my name?"

"N-nothing!"

"What's your name?"

"Gohan…"

"WHAT?"

The two took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, onyx to ruby. As if pulled by heartstrings, Chibiusa cupped and slightly brushed against his cheek as Gohan did to hers tangling her hair between his fingers.

A smiled graced their lips.

"It is you…"

"It's been… 20 years…"

"Too long…"

No words needed to be said as they had noticed a change in their appearance.

Chibiusa had met the young Saiyan at a young age. His physical features had changed during the several years they've spent together: his chubbiness as a toddler to slightly built as a pre-teen; also his hair from being short to spiky long. The boy also didn't have a monkey tail like he did as a toddler. As she studied the boy in front of her, he had grown into a handsome young man any girl would fall for. She gently touched his chest feeling his built (not too big, not to small) and healthy chest and abdomen with her fingertips. She sensed through his onyx orbs the kindness she knew from over the years never left him.

Unexpectedly, either by fate or something else, Gohan had met the mini Sailor scout at a young age. The girl was playful, cheerful, and quite innocent at times (sometimes annoying with her high-pitched voice and being spoiled). He remembered her odangoes that resembled bunny ears and puffed hair hung from them. Now, that girl had transformed into a beautiful young woman. His hands snaked towards her side feeling her curves before wrapping his arms around her waist and slightly pulled her towards him. Her soft breasts (not to small, not too big) against his chest gave him a sensual feeling… of wanting to squeeze them. He didn't mind her hair length nor bothered right away to ask why she had cut her hair. It didn't matter to him anyway for she was just simply beautiful.

Time slowly passed by the couple as petals danced around them by the breeze. As they stayed in each other's embrace, and danced to nature's melody…. A decision has been made that would be eternal.

000000000000

"Where you are taking me better be worth it or else I'm leaving."

"Oh man up! Quit complaining! We're almost there!" GoUsa shot back at the blindfolded boy she was dragging. Yusei rolled his eyes.

A moment passed as they stopped in their tracks. A fresh and gentle fragrance tickled the boy's nostrils as he felt a few petals brush against his face. GoUsa stepped behind the retired young duelist and untied the blindfold. Yusei studied the area around them.

"A Sakura Park?"

"This is where my parents actually fell in love."

"So, why do you want me to tag along with you to watch these Sakura?" Yusei inquired bluntly.

GoUsa wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. His muscles tensed then relaxed to her soft touch. She gave him a warm smile.

"I want to have someone to watch it with me."

Gohan and Chibiusa belong to thier own creators... and...

GoUsa and Yusei are OCs... with GoUsa being Sun wukongoku's and Yusei Mutou is mine :P

fffff... I don't even like DBZ and Sailor moon much anymore... :P but... couldn't resist writing this... ^^;

review...


End file.
